survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Look Like an Idol Savant
"I Look Like an Idol Savant" is the tenth episode of Survivor: Iceland. Challenges Reward Challenge: '''Touchy Subjects The players filled out a questionnaire about the tribe and were not allowed to compare answers. '''Winners: Challenge Advantage: Eli and Ashton Idol Clue: Hey and John Scores: Ashton, Eli - 8 Chaz, Windo - 7 Hey - 6 John - 2 Immunity Challenge: '''Run '''Winner: Eli Scores: Eli beat 2nd place by over 200m. Story Night 29 Windo has mixed feelings after successfully blindsiding Edge. On the one hand, his plan worked and he took out a big threat. On the other hand, he doesn’t have an idol anymore. John and Ashton realize that Eli flipped on them and now they’re in real trouble. Both considered Edge to be their closest ally and there’s nobody else left to trust. John realizes that the aggressive players are starting to get targeted, so he comes up with a way to avoid getting targeted himself. Day 30 In the morning, John wakes up and looks in his bag to find that he finally has his letter from Infi. Not only this, but there’s a hidden message in the letter. This gives him one more of the votes he needs to get forwards in the game. Eldfell have their next reward challenge: touchy subjects. Everybody has to answer a set of questions about their tribemates and whoever gets the most correct answers wins reward: a 10% advantage in the next challenge. At the same time, it is revealed that the Eldfell idol has been re-hidden after Windo played it. One of the questions asked is “Who is least deserving of an idol”, and anybody who doesn’t get a single vote in this question wins an idol clue. During the challenge, it becomes abundantly clear that people do not like Chaz. He is voted biggest poser, person who mistakenly thinks they’re running the game, biggest backstabber, most annoying, least deserving and worst player. He’s not too comfortable with the negative perception of him, but he did see it coming. Windo receives the most votes for best player and least deserving of an idol after he’s already found and played two, and John is voted the person that everybody would trust with their life. Eli and Ashton get the most correct answers and win the 10% advantage. Meanwhile, neither John nor Hey receive a vote for “Who is least deserving of an idol”, so both of them get a clue to the hidden immunity idol. After the challenge, Windo is a bit upset that he’s being exposed as a good player because it puts a massive target on his back. Day 31 There is no challenge for the day, so instead there’s a huge treasure hunt for the idol. John shows Ashton his clue and the two of them start scratching their heads over it. Hey shows the clue to Windo, who goes on an idol hunt of his own. One clue leads him to another and so on until once again he finds a hidden immunity idol. Ashton doesn’t give up looking, but after he gets to the final clue and finds where the idol should be, he only sees the hole that Windo dug. Since he trusts John and Hey is the only other person who won a clue, he assumes that Hey was the person who found it. Day 32 Before the immunity challenge, John decides to tell Ashton about his extra vote advantage so that the two of them can start working on a plan to survive the next vote. Ashton still feels like he really needs to win immunity to feel safe. The immunity challenge is Run 3 and Eli wins, making himself the only person safe at the vote. Windo is happy that neither Ashton nor John won because he knows that Eli has an idol and may flip back to their side. He spreads misinformation to try to create an idol misplay. Ashton and John also identify that Chaz and Eli could potentially flip to their side seeing how much of a threat Windo is. They work together to create a plan that they think will guarantee one of Windo and Hey is voted off. Windo is very concerned about Eli flipping back and playing an idol to negate their votes, so he decides that he’s going to both play his idol and use a vote cancel advantage. At tribal council, everybody expresses that they feel vulnerable and that anything can happen except for Eli. After everybody votes, Windo plays his hidden immunity idol and decides to use his vote cancel on Eli because he thinks that Eli has voted for Hey. John then stands up to present his extra vote advantage and gets to vote again, saying “Last season I was given an Extra Vote advantage and I was criticised for the way in which I used it. At this Tribal Council I hope to redeem myself.” When the votes are read, Windo has only cancelled one vote against himself with his idol. The rest of the votes are two for Ashton and three for Hey, so Hey is voted out of the game. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Windo became the first person in SRorgs to play three idols within one season, and the second person (after Savage in Benin) to play two idols incorrectly in one season, though Savage played both of his in the same tribal council. * John's successful use of the extra vote advantage was the second, after he was unsuccessful in his own playing of it in Benin (in the same tribal council where his ally Savage misplayed two idols) and a successful use in Reddit. * Windo became the first person to play a vote cancel unsuccessfully. While he did cancel a vote against himself, that vote was already cancelled by his hidden immunity idol and his intention was to cancel a vote against Hey. * Ashton had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Eli and Hey each had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes